


The Mirror's Reflection

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My fifteenth and final contribution to Kinktober 2019.Steve comes home to find welcome guest in his bed.





	The Mirror's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StratasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StratasDream/gifts).

Steve Rogers opened the door to his apartment, automatically placing his keys and wallet into the ceramic bowl by the door before kicking the door closed behind him. He was making his way across the living room, peeling off his rain soaked leather jacket when he noticed his bedroom door was slightly open. He could see flickering light dancing across the hardwood floor, and he could hear the faintest sound of old jazz music playing from inside.

Immediately on alert, he quickly finished pulling off his jacket before very carefully picking up a heavy iron candlestick off his bookshelf before moving forward to quietly push the door open.

As soon as he saw what was beyond the threshold, he sighed and set the candle stick on the dresser by the door, “What do you think you are doing?”

Lounging on the fine, blue cotton sheets was his longtime best friend Bucky Barnes, holding a pair of crystal champagne flutes in one hand and an unopened bottle of expensive looking champagne in the other. A freshly cut, long-stemmed rose was clenched between his teeth, and one of the small, round pillows from Steve’s couch was placed just so between his spread legs that no one could see what they hid from the doorway. The jazz music he had heard in the other room was playing from an old iPod and a portable speaker on the nightstand beside Bucky.

Smirking around the rose, Bucky silently offered the flutes to Steve. The blond was curious to see how this would play out and crossed the short distance from the door to the bed to take them, unable to hide the smile on his lips. He had not missed the fact that the bottle was a ‘42 vintage, the music was from a now deceased band they had once seen in a club in Europe, and Bucky was wearing the same musky cologne he had worn back during the war.

Bucky didn't say anything as he opened the champagne bottle, pouring them both half flutes full before setting the bottle down into an ice bucket on the floor beside the bed. He removed the rose from between his lips and exchanged it for one of the bubbling flutes in Steve's hands.

Steve lifted the rose to inhale the sweet, floral fragrance, his eyes never leaving Bucky's, “I couldn't help but notice that you didn't answer my question…”

“Do I need a reason?” Bucky asked, sipping some of his champagne, hiding a small smile behind the glass.

Steve chuckled, lowering the flower to take a sip of his own champagne before continuing, “No, no I suppose you don't. It IS a nice surprise though; I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?

“Oh... here and there,” Bucky hedged, leaning over to set his glass on the nightstand before turning and looking at Steve once again, “Secret spy stuff; you know I can't talk about it.”

“Ah, off with Romanov again,” Steve nodded in understanding, sipping a little bit more of his champagne before setting it down onto the dresser along with the rose. He turned, sitting down at the foot of the bed, and began removing his boots and socks one at a time. 

Bucky watched him silently, watching the muscles of his back shift and roll under his tight fitting t-shirt as if he were mesmerized. The tip of his tongue slowly slid along his bottom lip, wetting it as he imagined running that same tongue over those muscles. It was such an inspiring image that he didn't realize that he had crawled down the bed until he was settling on his knees behind Steve, reaching out to help him lift his shirt up over his head. 

Steve didn’t protest, only lifted his arms before looking back over his shoulder to watch him as Bucky began running his hands over those muscles. His fingers were feathery soft as they skimmed over the soft skin, making those rock hard muscles jump as they passed. 

“Can you at least tell me-” Steve began but Bucky lifted one finger to Steve’s lips, silencing him.

“Let’s talk later,” he whispered huskily into Steve’s ear before placing small kisses down along Steve’s neck, “like you said… it has been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“Mmm,” Steve groaned as Bucky found a sensitive spot, tilting his head to the side to urge him to continue. Bucky took the hint without hesitation, sliding his hands up along Steve’s sides, fingers rolling over the ridges and valleys of his ribs before caressing over his large pecs, palms brushing over hardening nipples. 

His lips moved across the top of Steve’s shoulder, alternating between soft kisses and gentle bites as his hands began moving down over his stomach, tracing the hard lines of his defined abs. Traveling further south, his fingers slid through his patch of coarse, curly blonde pubic hair before slowly encircling his shaft.

Steve gasped softly at the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as Bucky’s coarse fingers slid sensually along down along his shaft, “Yes…” A shiver ran down Steve’s spine as Bucky feathered his fingertips over the bulbous head, teasing it before gripping him once more, pulling his hand back down to his base. 

“Don’t close your eyes, pet,” Bucky commanded, growling huskily into his ear, and squeezed Steve in his hand until his order was obeyed and Steve opened his eyes, “good; I want you to watch.” Steve blinked in confusion, the pleasure he was feeling making it hard to think, when he realized that, directly across from him, was the mirror attached to the back of his dresser with their images looking back at them. 

Steve watched as Bucky lowered his head and pressed a kiss behind the ear, his hand falling into a steady rhythm, stroking him until he was panting and standing at full attention. When Steve was beginning to squirm, Bucky released him and began pulling Steve further back onto the bed. 

“Wha-” Steve began to protest, but was quickly silenced by Bucky pausing long enough to kiss him until his protests quieted before he pulled him back into the center of the bed. He grabbed onto Steve’s hips and bent him forward so that the blonde was on all fours, facing the foot of the bed and the mirror. 

“Don’t move, pet,” Bucky ordered before moving away to the nightstand beside the bed, rummaging around in its drawer. Steve obeyed and settled himself down onto his forearms, looking back over his shoulder to watch Bucky as he drew out a small, palm-sized bottle from within the drawer. “Good boy,” Bucky lightly teased as he returned to kneel behind Steve, which Steve chuckled and looked back into the mirror, watching their reflections. 

“Should I waggle my tail?” Steve teased, moving his bottom back and forth as Bucky squeezed a generous spurt of the lube on to two fingers.

“You know, bad boys get punished,” Bucky warned, setting aside the bottle and resettling himself back behind Steve, “don’t make me have to.” Only when Steve stopped his waggling and smiled innocently back him did Bucky nod and began applying the lube, making Steve jump at the contact.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed deep in his throat as he felt Bucky’s finger move in slow, lazy circles around his puckered hole before slowly inserting his digit, “that feels nice.” 

“Hush, pet,” Bucky cooed as his finger sank fully inside, working it slowly around, getting him lubed up, “you haven’t felt nothing yet.” Steve shivered with the thoughts of what was promised to come. Once satisfied that Steve was fully ready, he took a moment to put on a condom and applied the rest of the small bottle before tossing it aside. 

Steve glanced back as he felt Bucky’s weight coming down on him, his soft chest hair tickling Steve’s back as Bucky’s lips grazed against his ear, nibbling lightly before whispering, “I hope you’re ready, pet.” Before Steve could say anything, Bucky was already pressing himself inside, taking it slow and giving Steve plenty of time to adjust to the invading girth. 

When Steve looked up to see their reflections in the mirror, he gasped at the primal glint flashing in those blue eyes. Their eyes locked with one another as his hips began to move, and Steve could only watch as Bucky fucked him, pushing his shoulders down hard against the bed while holding onto his hips with his human hand, bracing himself on the bed with his metal one.   
Their grunts and the creaks of the bed were quickly coming faster as the feverish pace began to overtake them, pushing them closer and closer to the edge. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Steve began pushing himself back to meet Bucky’s thrusts.

“Fuck, pet, I’m gonna cum,” Bucky growled, his thrusts becoming erratic and gripping his hip harder.

“Cum! Cum for me!” Steve begged as he threw his hips back harder, watching Bucky’s face in the mirror as he came, exploding against his stomach and the bed sheets. 

“Fuck!” Bucky groaned as he followed Steve over the edge, filling Steve to the point he began spilling out onto the bedsheet. 

In was several minutes before the two parted, lying together in each other’s arms, their skin shiny with sweat as they cuddled until they both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.


End file.
